


Lava Floor

by idorkish



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, X-Men AU - Freeform, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idorkish/pseuds/idorkish
Summary: Dr. Hank McCoy comes home hoping to have a quiet and relaxing evening.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small thing I decided to write. It is my first time really posting any fanfiction. This is complete and utter FLUFF and laughs.

After a long exhausting day at the institute, all Hank McCoy wanted to do was be home, have a decent dinner, sit in his favorite recliner, and relax with his favorite book. "Y/N, I'm home!" He called out, his back to the rest of the apartment as he removed his jacket and shoes. The lack of noise caused the blue fur on his neck t stand. It was never this quiet when he came home. Usually there was music blaring from the speakers as y/n danced her way around the place. Hank rushed into the apartment and skidded to a stop. There was y/n, crouching on the arm of his recliner, one foot outstretched to the neighboring sofa. "Hey babe! I, um, I didn't expect ya home so soon." Y/n's face was tinted pink from embarrassment at the predicament they found them self in. 

Hank stared at the scene before him. The coffee table had been pushed off to the side of the room. Pillows from the sofa and chairs were strewn across the living room floor, branching off toward the bedrooms and then towards the kitchen area. Y/n's hair was tousled and a small layer of sweat encompassed her body. Hank crossed his arms across his chest and glared at Y/n. "Hello to you too darling. Mind telling me what's going on here?" After his day, he really wasn't ready to deal with the nonsense but the face that Y/n gave him made his heart flutter, the largest smile spread across her face. "The floor is lava," was all she said. Glancing around the room again, Hank shook his head and started laughing. "What?" was all he could manage to speak as his hands moved to clutch his aching stomach. "The floor is lava, and I need to get dinner finished!" Y/n giggled and attempted her jump onto the sofa. Instead of the graceful landing she had imagined, Y/n's foot caught the arm of the recliner and she flew face first into the sofa and rolled onto the floor with a loud thud. 

Hank couldn't control himself as his laughs became louder, his whole body shaking and his hands clutching his sides harder. Hank felt awful for laughing at her situation, but he couldn't help himself. 

"Ouch! That really hurt. Kiss it better? Pretty pwease Hankie?" Y/n glanced up at the man laughing above her. She held her arms up and motioned for him to come closer. 

Hank knelt beside her while wiping the tears that streaked his cheeks. He placed a small kiss on the tip of her nose and smiled down on her. "I'm sorry, but that was adorable." Y/n just giggled and scrunched up her face. "I need help up babe. Dinner will be served soon. Then maybe we can cuddle and you read to me?"

"Of course, anything you want darling." This wasn't the how Hank envisioned relaxing once home, but he loved the moments like this.


End file.
